Hitori
by sayan-P
Summary: (Oneshot)En medio de un tormenta de nieve, Anna se pone a reflexionar: ¿qué es la soledad?, más allá de una sentimiento de vacío encontrará una respuesta a qué es cierto prometido en su vida. (YxA)


DISCLAIMER: Uhm... ¿qué más digo? Todos los disclaimers divertidos ya los hicieron otros autores... aunque si me ceden los derechos de Mankin pues no me quejo... (Mira hacia otro lado)

**---HITORI---**

No era el mejor de los días: el cielo de un gris metálico, con nubes grandes y amenazantes, con un aire frío con olor a pesadez que se filtraba entre las paredes hasta llegar a acariciar con sus dedos gélidos su piel... de hecho, este era más que un mal día: era tan solo el escenario con el que Kamisama había decidido exponer su miseria.

Pero ella era una gran actriz, ésa era su mejor cualidad, vivir entre máscaras que ocultaban lo que ella era en realidad y la hacía asumir posturas y actitudes acordes al momento. Ahora sentada erguida y orgullosa, su cabello rozando sus hombros, sus ojos dos lagos llenos de vacío, su espíritu elevándose más allá de las cuatro paredes de su habitación, una melodía que resuena armoniosa y lentamente acunando todos sus sentidos hasta sumirlos en el más profundo de los sueños, perdida en la oscuridad de sus propios pensamientos... y es que ella _necesitaba_ pensar.

Sola.

Estaba sola.

Anna Kyouyama ponderaba semiconsciente el abandono que se respiraba en su casa y que amenazaba su propia alma y que se resumía en una palabra: Soledad.

La gran casa en la que habitaba había perdido su espíritu el día que el mismo había partido: un día de otoño...

Frunciendo el ceño, Anna se llevó ambas manos a su sien y comenzó a masajear con fuerza: de nada le servía estar deprimida por cosas tan mundanas... tan tontas, después de todo ella había compartido cada momento de su vida con la soledad: era casi como una amiga de antaño en el largo camino recorrido.

Sin embargo, algo andaba mal. Algo la hacía sentir que esta soledad ya no era la misma... ya no era una compañera sino... vacío absoluto.

_Basta. Nada solucionas con revolcarte en tu autocompasión, así que dígnate a reconstruir tu compostura_. Se reprendió la itako, levantándose bruscamente, de nada servía enloquecer en medio del silencio.

Colocándose sus sandalias y atando su bandana a su cuello para protegerlo del crudo frío del invierno, Anna se dirigió al portón de la casa. No hace mucho una gran nevada había cubierto con una gran manta de nieve a todo Funbari, aislando al acogedor interior de las casas a toda la población, sólo saliendo los niños que tenían la suficiente energía para soportar el frío. Con una sonrisa amarga, Anna observó la nieve que aún danzaba en el cielo; tal como los demás decían (creyendo que Anna no escuchaba) ella sí guardaba cierta similitud con la nieve: ella también había optado por ser fría y distante de los demás y aislarse dentro de ella misma en un afán de protegerse de los demás, aprendiendo desde pequeña que esta era la manera más sencilla de sobrevivir, dejando que los demás salieran lastimados en lugar de ella... pero¿qué era esto que vibraba en su interior, pulsando contra todo su ser y clamando agonizante contra sus oídos?

Incómoda ante sus propios pensamientos, Anna cambió de posición y dirigiendo su vista calle abajo, en búsqueda de algo que lograra distraerla... sin embargo, definitivamente no era su día: en su escrutinio sus ojos se toparon con un hombre de nieve, rodeado de niños que reían y peleaban unos con otros mientras el muñeco le sonreía a ella, a Anna y el viento mecía las ramas que llevaba como brazos en una invitación a unirse al juego... era igual, lo mismo que ocurría cada vez que él la invitaba a asomarse al mundo que la rodeaba, con su sonrisa idiota...

Yoh...

Anna cerró fuertemente los ojos y de inmediato se volteó para dirigirse al interior de la casa nuevamente¡no iba a pensar en él, no tenía sentido alguno... sin embargo, sabía que ese pensamiento no había sido producto de una casualidad: era como si _algo_ le hubiese hecho decir el nombre, su nombre en alto como llamando... pero eso era un real tontería¡¿qué iba a estar haciéndole decir el nombre de su prometido cuando este está a miles de kilómetros allí y, probablemente, sin nada de dinero para realizar una llamada por el horno que trajo Manta!

Pero por más que se negara y que tratara de apartar ese nombre de sus pensamientos mientras subía con decisión las escaleras hasta su habitación algo cedió en su muro de hielo...

Yoh...

Él siempre había intercedido entre ella y el mundo con aquella sonrisa idiota que siempre llevaba, había sido un puente entre aguas demasiado turbulentas para la niña oculta tras las paredes de hielo, un filtro que siempre le ayudó a discernir lo bueno de la vida entre tantas cosas malas que tenía la suya... _Yoh, siempre el positivo_...

Yoh, entrenando para complacerla, y hacerla feliz.

Yoh, esforzándose al máximo por ella.

Su prometido...

**Su** Yoh.

Sentada sobre su futon, Anna dejó caer su cabeza mientras una lágrima solitaria corría por su mejilla.

Sola...

Ese pulso, esa ausencia, era Yoh. Aquella soledad que ella llamaba compañera no era más que una forma de llamar a su vida sin Yoh, ese clamor de voz era aquella niña que estaba dentro del hielo...

No sólo era soledad: era estar un instante transformado en eternidad estando incompleta.

Más te vale que no me estés haciendo pasar esta vergüenza en balde.- dijo la itako saboreando la salinidad de sus propias lágrimas que ya rodaban libres.- Más te vale que regreses a mi lado.- dijo mientras levantaba sus ojos más allá del techo de su habitación, tratando de alcanzar algo que parecía tan lejos y tan cerca de sí misma.

**FIN**

(Se oyen chasquidos y el crepitar de llamas y de todo el medio del alboroto sale...) ¡Hola!

Bueno... sí señores ¡he revivido cual fénix de sus cenizas de estudiante!. Verán, mi musa se espantó cuando vio la cantidad de tarea que tenía, así que no había podido escribir nada sino hasta hoy y... aquí lo tienen...

¡Seinko! Amiga que te tengo abandonada y mi gran reviewer... esto te lo dedico a ti (tarde pero lo saqué¿ne?) ¡Espero que te guste, y no solo a ella sino a todos los lectores de por allí. Me despido por ahora pero... ¡volveré! (sonrisa de villana).

¡Ja ne!

P.S.: Manden reviews, así compartimos puntos de vista¿vale?


End file.
